Songfics In Honor Of My Musical Muses 1
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: What the title says. First one, Acting Out by Ashley Tisdale. DnA pairing. Warnings, could be M if you think it is, but I personally think it's appropriate for T rating.


A/N: I found my musical muses!! Ashley Tisdale, The Fray and Paramore!!!!! I'm making these one-shots in honor of them. It's going to be 28 songfics, compiled into one story. So, here's the first of 'em all, Acting Out by Ashley Tisdale from her CD Guilty Pleasure.

Disclaimer: I own an iPod. What else do I own. Or, not own?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Up above the surface I was just a perfect child_

Aiden Burn knew what she was. A Brooklyn born and bred, kick ass cop.

_But underneath it all I was craving to be wild  
Don't you jugde by the cover  
It's so far from what you see  
I'm losing all my patience waiting  
On you to believe_

Aiden sure as hell wasn't a patient woman, especially when it came to men. They thought they could read her like a book, when they were just plain idiots. There was that one guy though. He was her best friend, and knew almost everything about her.

_I'm suffocating  
I can't breathe_

Danny Messer was the only one that could read her like a book. The correct book. But Aiden could never think of the right way to ask him out. As she walked the Brooklyn streets, she knew today would be the day she did. And did it right.

_Let me outta this cage  
I'm not gonna hold back  
Imma break these chains  
I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out_

_Set me free  
I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need  
It's time to get dirty  
Imma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out_

Aiden hated cabs. But walking was dangerous, even for a cop, especially when you wanted to get from Brooklyn to Manhattan. It would be easier to take a subway, but that took twice as long as a cab. She decided against walking from the start and a subway wouldn't take her exactly where she wanted to be. Cab would be easier so she'd have to suck it up. She easily hailed one and gave the driver Danny's address. The trip would cost her a load of cash but, it was worth it.

_Welcome to a new beginning  
It's time to start this show  
No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a role_

As Aiden sat in the back of the cab, she knew that she'd gone undercover for Mac with Danny loads of times. As a wife, a girlfriend, a sister, a cousin, but this time, she wasn't acting. It wasn't an op that couldn't be screwed up. She didn't want to screw this up though.

_Once you get a taste of it you'll be begging me for more  
I've give you something to remember once I hit the floor_

Aiden knew exactly what to ask Danny. And exactly where she wanted to go. She wanted to go dancing. Clubbing. Her favorite thing to do on her one day off.

_I'm letting go  
Of what you know_

_Let me outta this cage  
I'm not gonna hold back  
I'mma break these chains  
I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out_

_Set me free  
I'm ready to show you this is what I need  
It's time to get dirty  
Imma show what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out_

The cab driver finally reached Danny's building. Aiden threw a few twenties into the front seat and climbed out the back to face the old building. Danny's window faced the street and he lived on the 8th floor. She was gonna show him a good time, unlike ever before.

_I've been waiting just to drive you crazy  
Now it's my time, oh yes, it feels amazing_

Aiden reached Danny's door in record time. She knew it was now or never. She knocked, praying Don wasn't there.

"Aiden?" Danny asked after opening the door.

"Danny, you wanna go out for some drinks, maybe go clubbing?" Aiden asked quickly, blushing. She could see Danny's brain reeling. It took a lot to get the Brooklyn girl blushing but, whatever she wanted.

"Yeah sure Aid. Let me go get real clothes on." He said, gesturing for her to come inside.

_There's nothing left of what you've seen before  
Let's be sure just to do what you're told_

When Danny was dressed, he and Aiden got on his bike and heade straight for their favorite club. When they got there, Aiden tossed her long coat into the doorman's arms and walked up to the bar.

_Just to do what you're told_

Danny sat down on the barstool next to Aiden.

"Aiden, what is up with you today?" He asked, facing his friend.

_Just to do what you're told_

"Danny, it's gonna get harder and harder to try to tell you this, everyday." Aiden said, facing the man in front of her.

"Aides, I don't understand." Danny said, genuinely confused.

"Dammit Danny! I'm in love with you! Don't you get it?!" She screamed

_Do what you're told_

"You-you are?" Danny managed to stutter out.

"Yes. God Danny! I'm not a patient girl either! I've flirted with you for years! You just don't get it do you?" She yelled again.

"Aiden. I get it. I'm in love with you too." He said.

"And I don't give a damn abo-wait. Did you just say you loved me too?" She asked, stopping her rant.

_Just to do what you're told_

"Yeah Aiden, I did. Now, before you're too drunk, let's go dance." Danny said, taking Aiden's hand.

"Sure." She hopped off the barstool and onto the ground. Danny too this time to take notice in the cocktail dress and heels she was wearing.

"Wait a sec Aiden. You don't wear dresses!" Danny laughed.

"I do too. What am I wearing now Danny?" She asked.

_Do what, Do what you're told_

"Okay, okay. C'mon let's get dancing before we get drunk." Danny said pulling Aiden to the dance floor.

Aiden started dancing immediatley. And it certainly wasn't the safe and scared Aiden. She was all out dirty dancing tonight. And on top of it, she was up against Danny.

_Let me outta this cage  
I'm not gonna hold back  
I'mma break these chains  
I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out_

Danny knew that Aiden was serious this time. About everything. And he wanted to make it all up to her. He knew what he'd done was idiotic and stupid. He didn't think that Aiden liked him at all.

_Set me free  
I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need  
It's time to get dirty_

Danny pulled Aiden out of the club and to his bike. When they reached thier ride for the evening, Danny kissed Aiden passionately on the lips and she leaned in, melting in his arms. He whispered in her ear. _"My place?" _

_"Of course." _Aiden whispered back. Danny got on his bike and tossed Aiden her helmet.

_I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out_

When they reached Danny's building, they couldn't seem to move fast enough. When they finally reached his apartment, he rooted in his pocket for his keys while kissing Aiden wildly and pinning her to the door. When he finally go the door open, shut and locked again, Aiden pounced.

_Let's be sure just to do what you're told  
I'm acting out_

She threw herself onto his body and tangled her hands in his short hair. Her lips locked with his and tongues danced and dueled. Love. A single word that not many knew what it meant until it happened to them

_Let's be sure just to do what you're told  
I'm acting out_

Aiden's dress was shimmed off her body in a matter of seconds and Danny's shirt and pants were in a pile by the door. Aiden stepped back for a moment and admired her handiwork so far. Danny did the same. Danny was standing in the doorway to his bedroom in nothing but boxers and his wifebeater. His hair was mussed wildly and his chest heaved. Aiden stood in her high heels and pure black, skimpy lingerie. Her hair was just as wild as Danny's and her breathing was erratic.

_Let's be sure just to do what you're told  
I'm acting out_

Aiden pushed Danny towards the bed and down onto it.

"I'm on top." She whispered huskily.

_Let's be sure just to do what you're told  
I'm acting out_

After an erratic and wild "session," as Aiden called it, they both collapsed onto the bed. Their sweaty bodies stuck together and as much as they both would've loved a shower, they didn't want to move.

_Yeah, yeah_

"Aiden?" Danny asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, Dan?" Aiden turned to face her lover.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Danny, this isn't a one night stand if that's what you're asking." She said, stroking his lightly stubbled face.

"Good." Danny stated plainly. He reached over and pulled Aiden's body against his. His arm laid across her exposed waist and their lower halves were covered by a blanket.

"Danny. You're amazing." She said, laying her head on his perfectly sculpted chest.

_I'm acting out_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: It's DnA!!! I hope you like it, I'm not the best at this. Okay, go review!!!

Kisses and music

~Sarah


End file.
